


Your Fault

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Incest, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pray (Relationship), Restraints, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: "Palette..." the word was so quietly whispered it was almost impossible to catchA Valentines Day special, originally posted on Wattpad on V-Day :))Enjoy!!
Relationships: Palette Roller/Spray Cray (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Your Fault

Palette's legs clenched up around Cray's waist, his arms pinned above his head by the taller's stronger arms. The continuous pounding left his insides feeling like jelly, the constant pleasure igniting his nerves with every thrust delivered to his prostate. It was bordering on too much, Palette's hands gripping the sheets. It didn't work nearly as well when his hands were restrained. Desperate to let out the overwhelming feeling of painful pleasure, the smaller skeleton jerked his head up towards his boyfriend's shoulder.

His teeth sunk deep into the bone, causing Cray to let out a silent scream. The taller skeleton's hips snapped forward, his speed increasing. His mouth hung ever so slightly open, letting out puffs of breath. Palette's teeth continued to hold Cray's shoulder between the upper and lower set, applying more pressure as the pleasure built up. Finally, the feeling of his boyfriend's cum filling him caused him to cry out, letting go of Cray's abused shoulder. The remnants of his own release stained both his and his lovers ribs, a heavy pant taking both of them.

Cray rubbed a hand over the engraved scar, lightly scowling as he sipped coffee from his mug. The morning sunlight filtered through the closed blinds, decorating the kitchen counter in yellow light. He heard the front door open, and slightly cocked his head towards it. Palette walked up to him after dumping his bag on the couch, the skeleton immediately took notice to Cray's hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked teasingly, knowing of its sensitivity. The taller skeleton's blush attempted to dominate his face, making it glow. He glanced down before looking back up at Palette. He was a little irked, but knew that there wasn't much he could do against his boyfriend.

"Palette," his voice seemed to waver, his fingers dropping to his side, before he crossed his arms. "You know that I don't use my scar," his voice was exasperated, trying to fight off his blush. "Besides, you're the one who teases me with it." His voice hinted at playful teasing, but interpreting teasing as something more was Palette's forte.

"Oh really?" His voice lilted, hands slipping under Cray's arms and wrapping around his rib cage. He breathed on the mark ever so slightly, causing a choked breath to exit Cray. His limbs started to tremble.

"Palette..." the word was so quietly whispered it was almost impossible to catch, but as soon as Palette heard him he lightly bit Cray's scar. The sound his lover made was intoxicating, and Palette wanted to hear _more. ___

__Without a word, Palette whisked Cray into their  
bedroom, closing the door behind them hastily._ _


End file.
